A Business Rule Management System (BRMS) is a system used to define, deploy, execute, monitor, and maintain the variety and complexity of decision logic that is used by operational or analytical systems within an organization or enterprise. This logic, also referred to as business rules, can include policies, requirements, and conditional statements that are used to determine the tactical actions that take place in applications and systems. Current BRMSs enable modeling of business rules for a runtime environment associated with the BRMS, meaning that the runtime environment is either a part of the BRMS where the design time and run time are executed on a same physical infrastructure, or the runtime environment is explicitly supported by the BRMS, wherein the business rules model is designed specifically for executing in the supported runtime environment. Accordingly, these BRMSs can be limited in at least two major respects. First, scalability is limited by the hardware available in the runtime environment and can become cost-prohibitive for some organizations as projected demand for business rule use rises. Second, to change the business rules, one or more servers with which the business rules are executed has to be taken down and restarted to execute the revised logic. This can put the server(s) out of commission up to one or more days should there be error involved, thereby wasting valuable time and computing resources.
The present disclosure is illustrated in part with examples, and is not limited by the accompanying figures. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to the dimensions of other elements to help to improve understanding of examples implicitly or explicitly disclosed herein. The apparatus and method components may be represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the examples according to the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Also, the operations included in any flow diagrams do not imply a required order in performing the functionality and/or steps contained therein.